Thinking Of
by SruthanArCu
Summary: Jean can't believe it... Mikasa is actually kissing him right now! But wait, he still is wearing his Eren disguise from the mission... So, is she thinking about him or Eren? Takes place during Chapter 54 of the manga. [Mikasa Ackerman x Jean Kirstein] WARNING: Spoliers for Chapter 54.


**Pairing:** Jean Kirstein x Mikasa Ackerman

**Rating:** Mature (thanks to Jean's potty mouth)

**Warnings:** Mature Language… SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 54 of the manga

**Author's Note:** So whilst writing this I was having a hard time figuring out if I was making Jean too OOC, but honestly when it comes to Mikasa he always acts out of character around her. I mean, while he is typically the cocky, overly confident dude with the snarky comments; when he tries to talk to Mikasa he becomes a stuttering, blushing, adork-able mess. So reviews would be greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy the story. I may do one more chapter of this from Mikasa's perspective but for right now I'm planning on leaving it as a one shot.

I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SNK

**Jean's POV**

"That better be the last FUCKING time I have to pretend to that be that BASTARD!" I mutter, as I slide down the cool, damp alley wall.

_As if it's not bad enough having to pretend to be that loser, it was so awkward having to watch Armin (posing as Krista) being felt up by that weird guy. It was just too… Bizarre? … Creepy? … Too weird to try to describe I guess is the best way of putting it…_

After wrangling up the kidnappers and discovering that we had a little time before we had to move out since Levi was beginning his interrogation of the "President;" I headed for a nearby alleyway to escape the others while I attempted to clear my head. Deep in thought over the chaos of everything that had been going lately I didn't notice that someone had come into the alleyway after me and sat down next to me until I heard them speak.

"Hey"

"M-Mikasa?!" I reply, shocked. S_he never was the one to follow me. It was always me chasing after her. Why was she here?_

"You're ok… right?" She states it more like a given then a real question with no emotion in her voice what so ever.

_You know some emotion may be nice… That would be SOOO helpful… You know to tell me WHY SHE WAS HERE?! … with me… Sometimes I wish she was a little easier to read but of course then she probably wouldn't be the Mikasa then… Who was I kidding?! Even if she did speak with any emotion in her voice there wouldn't be anything there for me. In fact, if she did show any emotion, the emotion would probably be negative, like annoyance or something… __**I**__ may have been enthralled by her; but to her I was just another team member… One she wasn't even that close with, in fact. She probably had been told to check on me by one of the others. I chuckled bitterly at the thought as I replied._

"Yeah, I'm fine… Just thinking about how insane our world is I guess. I mean…" I was saying when suddenly I was cut off as Mikasa presses her lips to mine.

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT! IS THIS SERIOUSLY HAPPENING?! Nope… can't be… this is definitely a dream… No way she'd ever kiss me… RIGHT?! … Oh… FUCK… of course that's why… I'm still dressed like that douche bag… maybe she thinks this is the only way she'll ever come close to kissing him… I guess I can understand… up until this moment I would have given anything to feel her slightly chapped but still extremely soft lips on mine… Well at least I know what they feel like now… Although I had always hoped this would happen under SOOO much better circumstances… well better enjoy it while it lasts... speaking of which this is a pretty long kiss!_

Suddenly she was pulling away. I strain at the loss of warmth from the contact but I had always known this wouldn't last long. But she was tugging at the wig….

_What is she doing? Seriously what is going on… I'm so confused… Ah, maybe it's not on straight so I don't look enough like him… that's probably it…_

"…this has to go…" she quietly as she tossed the wig to the ground near us. And before I knew it her lips were back on mine. This time I immediately reciprocated for fear that I would never get the chance again.

_Could she seriously? … Could I even dare to hope? … Maybe she did have some small shred of affection for me and me alone? … Ha! Take that you arrogant prick, Eren! She actually wanted to kiss me for me! That has to be the reason she tossed the wig away… right?_

As quickly as this second kiss had begun it was over and Mikasa was already standing up and walking away down the alley. I stare after her still completely dumbfounded… Just before she turns the corner to head back to the others she stops to look back at me.

"Thanks for caring about what happens to me… like always," she states so quietly that I barely heard what she had said before she was gone.

_Was she...? Did she seriously just blush? … And what did she mean by that? OH! That's right I freaked out at Sasha for shooting that arrow so close to Mikasa… I still can't believe she kissed me… I may not know her feelings for me… but… even if I hadn't thought it before… though I AM pretty sure I did… I know now I will wait until the world for Mikasa to return my feelings for her… And it will be well worth the wait._


End file.
